User talk:Kyfur
__TOC__ Kallie Jo (talk) 01:34, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Congrats buddy! You're the new founder of the wiki! What shall I do for you? Pick your nose? NINJA STYLE! RE:Hi Penguin-Pal Hi Kyfur, Thank you for the super nice message :) It looks great! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi SugarPenguin12 Hi Kyfur, Thanks for the nice message. I appreciate it. :) --Sugar o3o 07:56, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi JWPengie Thanks for the award, that's so thoughtful :) P.S. Let me clear things up about how to be a founder. #There's only ONE founder: it's the person who created the wiki. (V-Rex) #You can't be a founder on a wiki that's already created. #If you hit the button "Start a Wiki" in the bar at the top, you can make your own wiki and you will be the founder. 10:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi Kallie Jo Wow, thanks! That award looks epic. Kallie Jo (talk) 13:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the award. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 14:14, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi Hey.youcp Thanks for the award, Kyfur. It looks good. :) -- 18:37, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:hi thanks It was no problem. I only add people who are friends or are nice to me and u r one of them. Black Puffles RULE 10:25, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Who owns this wiki? who owns this wiki? -- User:Rookie_38531 02:34, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat How do you stay on chat all the time And what do you mean being protected by wm123 or any other chat mod Black Puffles RULE On chat Hi Kyfur, im just here to ask this question:" why do u always say "Hi" or chat in the beginning of the sentence? (like what Kanpo said) I just wanna ask this. Thx Cosy Smith (talk) 10:29, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Award! WikiaMaster. Talk. 11:08, April 8, 2014 (UTC) 'Super Job Kyfur!' Dear Kyfur! I would like to congratulate you on all of your hard work with editing on this Wiki during the 2 weeks you have been here. You joined the Wiki 2 weeks ago and have already impressed many users on the Wiki including myself. You come on the chat regularly and you are very kind, caring and welcoming towards other users in the chat room. Every incredibly amazing edit you make is so much appreciated by everyone. Kyfur, you are an extraordinary editor! Kyfur, if you have any questions feel free to leave a message on my usertalk. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 21:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Award Congrats Congratulations on 1,000 edits! You've been doing a great job cleaning up/fixing various things in articles. Keep up the good work :) Kallie Jo (talk) 17:03, April 18, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi Green Ninja! Thanks for the awesome reward! Have a happy Easter. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 00:30, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hi! I got you a present Thank you!that's so thoughtful of you:D Though I cannot guarantee that I can remain active after the Easter Holiday...(well until then I won't deserve the certificate anymore) But anyway, thanks! Icecream0v0 (talk) 08:53, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter Kyfur! Hello Kyfur! I would like to wish you a Happy Easter on the CPW! I hope these 2 Easter days are full of joy! Good to see your edits rapidly improving! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 10:31, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Re:Hi! Guess who got a present Thank You very much for the reward! Happy Easter! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Postcard; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Updates, ]] 09:22, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:22, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Remember to Reuse, Reduce, and Recycle! Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 00:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Mariocart25 02:02, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi! Guess who's got a present!! Hey Kyfur thanks for the present! It's very generous you're making those awards for everyone. :P 11:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hello, can you link me to the P.O.T.M. page? Just add water, and get it out of the oven and BAM! You have got a Yellowperson! (talk) 11:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE REHello Ok, thanks Just add water, and get it out of the oven and BAM! You have got a Yellowperson! (talk) 12:14, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day and Easter from JWPengie :) JWPengie is Cat ' ' Dog! 12:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day Kyfur! Happy Earthday Kyfur! REDUCE!, REUSE!, RECYCLE! 00:17, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt RE:Hi! Guess who got a present! Hi Kyfur, Wow, cool certification :) Thank you very much! Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:51, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi everybody Hi everybody! Thanks for all the messages!! I like getting messages! ✓ Kyfur (talk) 00:06, April 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi Penguin-Pal Hi Kyfur, Thanks for this message. It seems like it was about his previous message message in chat, on why you post all the "welcome in" messages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:36, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hi! Guess who got a present Thank you for the award again. It means a lot. Congratulations to you on your consistent editing as well. :) -- 02:08, April 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi Penguin-Pal Hi Kyfur, It's a bit edgy, but thank you for the report. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:12, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Free Party Items Page Woah there...you really did a great job in tidying up the page...! Well done! P.S. Just wanted to know: where did you get all the images for the new items? Icecream0v0 (talk) 04:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi!! Guess who got a present! Aww, thanks Kyfur! :) Happy May 06:44, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Room! Hi Kyfur! I would just like to say I saw you enter the chat room about 10 minutes ago and you asked "hi everybody can I come in" and Sugarpenguin12 replied "No" (like here: http://prntscr.com/3felou), I then saw that you logged of the chat room, if anyone ever says "No" in the future you do not have to leave (like you did here:http://prntscr.com/3felu9) , they are not admins and therefore they can not decide whether or not you are allowed in the chat room, if this happens again, contact an admin about this, I will send these 2 screenshots to P-P for you! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 10:08, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Question about Puffle-So-Cute-O I have a question 4 u. How come in the column puffle O so cute why does it say when it was released but that's not it? Confusing question I know. I'm not that good at asking questions lol. Chat Check your chat messages. User:Seth4564official Leader of the island! 01:08, May 4, 2014 (UTC)